Some Things Never Change
by AbbeyPotter
Summary: A Troyella oneshot based off of the song "Some Things Never Change" by Sara Evans. Please R&R!


**Hey everyone! I was listening to this song, and I thought of a oneshot! The song is "Some Things Never Change" by Sara Evans. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it sometime! And if you don't like this, please, NO FLAMES. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never did, probably never will.**

* * *

_She gets up every mornin' while everyone's in bed  
Starts the coffee, makes the breakfast for all those sleepy-heads  
Yeah, yeah, some things never change_

Gabriella Bolton slowly got out of bed when she heard the alarm clock go off. She looked to her right and saw her husband of 10 years, Troy Bolton, sleeping soundly. She could hear his soft snores and giggled to herself. She made her way downstairs to start breakfast for herself, her husband, and their two children, 8 year old Mackenzie, who usually went by Mack, and 7 year old Katie, who went by Katie or Kat.

_He comes in all dressed for work sayin', "Baby, I love you"  
Gotta go, even though it's not what he wants to do  
But he does it, some things never change_

Troy walked into the kitchen, dressed in his work clothes. He was the basketball coach and gym teacher for the East High Wildcats ever since his father retired.

"Hey baby." He greeted as he walked in. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Troy." She said and smiled. Then she went back to getting the breakfast ready.

He sat down on the bar stool and leaned on the counter of the island. "Are we still going to the movies tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told the girls about it last night. They said that they wanted to see 'Enchanted', so that's probably what we're going to see." She answered and gave him his bagel with strawberry jam on it.

"Okay," He looked at the clock and took a bite of his bagel. "Well, I have to go. I'll be home before dinner." Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella and they kissed until oxygen was necessary.

"Have fun at work!" She called as he opened the door, still holding his bagel to eat on his way to work. He turned around and grinned.

"I'll try!" He chuckled and left for East High.

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains  
Ain't you glad that some things never change?_

_Three o'clock every afternoon waitin' by the door  
Sees her babies are runnin' off the bus, she couldn't love 'em any more  
Yeah, yeah, oh, some things never change_

It was three o'clock, and Gabriella was outside on the porch waiting for the girls to come home from school. Finally, the school bus pulled in front of the house and she saw them get off of it. They came running towards the house with their backpacks on their backs and carrying their lunch boxes.

"Hi mommy!" They exclaimed as they hugged their mother.

"Hey girls! How was school?" Gabriella asked.

"I drew a picture for you!" Katie announced and got a piece of paper out of her backpack. On it, there was a picture of Troy, Gabriella, Mack, and Katie with a fifth figure and a sun and hearts around them.

"Kat, I love it! Thank you so much!" Gabriella said and hugged Katie. "But who's the other person?

"It's the baby sister that we want." Mack answered. "I helped draw it!"

Gabriella chuckled at the answer and pulled Mack into the hug. "I'll have to talk to daddy about that one." She said. "And thank you girls so much. I absolutely love it."

_Like when I'm lyin' next to you, well, I remember when  
Your kisses made me crazy so beautiful back then  
And I still feel the same, yeah, some things never change_

Troy and Gabriella pulled apart and took a breath because they ran out of oxygen while kissing. They were in the living room, sitting on the couch and 'watching a movie'.

"You know, you're kisses still make me crazy, like they did back in high school." She whispered.

"Same here. And that's a good thing." He answered.

"You know, the girls drew a picture today, and they said that they want a baby sister." Gabriella said and her lips formed into a small smile.

"Did they now? How about we go see what we can do?" He suggested with raised eyebrows. She giggled as he picked her up and carried her into their room and closed the door with his foot.

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains  
Ain't you glad that some things never change?_

_Yeah, same as the sun keeps risin'  
Yeah, every day someone is findin' love  
Oh yeah_

_In a world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
It's so good to know that love still remains_

"Are you girls ready yet?" Troy shouted up the stairs. Gabriella, Mack, and Katie were still getting ready, and he was getting impatient. "We're going to be late for the movie!"

"Almost!" Came Gabriella's faint reply, followed by two giggles. He shook his head and sighed. They never got ready quick.

"I'm going to leave without you girls if you don't hurry up!" He told them to try and get them to hurry up.

"Coming daddy!" Mack and Katie said as they came down the stairs.

"Why were you girls giggling up there?" He asked curiously.

"Mommy said that you were never a patient person." Katie said. Mack nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, and she said that you never will!" She added.

Troy rolled his eyes and began to tickle them. "Oh, so do you girls think I'm patient?" He said over their loud laughs.

"Yes!" They answered so he would stop tickling him. He smiled and stopped.

"Thank you."

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" Gabriella said as she came down the stairs and grabbed her purse and cell phone.

"Finally!" Troy said. "Are you girls ready?"

"Ready daddy!"

"Good. Let's go!" He said and they left and got into the car and headed towards the movie theaters.

_Oh, when the world that keeps turnin' and movin' so fast  
When you can't hold on to nothin' and nothin' seems to last  
And it's sure good to know that love still remains  
Oh, ain't you glad that some things never change? Yeah  
Oh, ain't you glad that some things never change? _

Gabriella got up the next morning when she heard the alarm go off. She went downstairs to make breakfast like she usually did. Then, at three o'clock, she'd be waiting for the girls to come off of the bus and tell her what happened in school that day. And that evening, they'd be doing something as a family.

_Ooh, oh, some things never change_

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I worked pretty hard on this one! And again, the song is "Some Things Never Change" by Sara Evans. It's a really good song!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! : )**

**-Abbey xo**


End file.
